1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a plant support system and a method of use. In more detail, embodiments of the present invention are directed a system and method for supporting a plant during the plant's progression through its growth cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of plants are aided by supporting structures during their growth cycles. For example, many types of young trees (saplings) require the use of stakes and tethers to support the trees, so as to prevent extreme bending of the trees, which can damage or kill the trees. However, use of such common stake and tether-types supports can be cumbersome and time intensive, particularly as the stakes and tethers need to be repositioned as the trees grow.
Additionally, other types of plants require the use of support structures that allow the plants to expand (i.e., spread or branch-out) as they grow. For example, tomato plants generally required the assistance of a support structure to support the tomato plants as they grow vertically. In the past, simple trellis, truss, or cage-type structures have been used as support structures for tomato plants and other plants with similar requirements. Such support structures may also function to keep the tomato's fruit off of the ground. However, such support structures are generally formed from rudimentary designs, such that they do not provide the ability to customize their structure for a particular plant and/or according to an intended shape of the particular plant. As such, these previously-used support structures do not maximize the health benefits that can be obtained through use of an appropriate support structure. Furthermore, such support structures are generally large and unwieldy, which makes them difficult to transport, assemble/disassemble, and reposition for use with a plant.
As such, there exists a need for a plant support system that can be customized for a particular plant and/or for an intended shape and size of the plant. Additionally, there is a need for a support system that can be efficiently set up and adjusted. Specifically, there is a need for a support system that can be efficiently set up to sufficiently support a plant, while simultaneously providing for the ability to efficiently adjust the support system during the plant's growth cycle. Furthermore, there is a need for a support system that benefits the health of the plant by increasing exposure to sunlight and airflow, while reducing the chance of the plant experiencing rot, decay, and disease.